Lucky
by FreeGrain
Summary: The restaurant was taking too long to serve her food so Weiss went to find out why. {Freezerburn} {Weiss x Yang}


**So have a bit of Freezerburn fluff for Femslash February. Can't WAIT for V6 so idk, maybe I'll be writing. Anyway, enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Weiss tapped her foot against the floor, her previous patience giving way to frustration. She'd sat here for over an hour at this point and _still_ none of her order had arrived. Nor any of her accompanying butler's.

Weiss checked her wristwatch. She'd arrived at seven with Klein as a escort. She gave them roughly half an hour for serving and preparing, but it was half eight now and _she was hungry_.

"Miss… do you want me to enquire?" Klein was looking a little nervous. It had been his suggestion that she ate out somewhere for once. Instead of staying in with the chefs. It'd be good for her, he'd suggested.

And while it had seemed like a fine idea, Weiss was really beginning to judge his choice of restaurant.

There were other people here too, seeming similarly dissatisfied with the service. The couple beside them had been there before them and only their starter had arrived. Everyone else was murmuring and looking at each other with knowing glances.

But looking around now, Weiss noticed there was a severe lack in waiters. Only one was bustling around the tables, a short girl with black hair, the tips dyed red. She looked exhausted, her hair a mess and dark circles under her eyes.

"Miss?"

Weiss directed her attention back to her butler and smiled pleasantly. "No, I think another five minutes will suffice before we question."

Klein bowed his head in acceptance.

The next five minutes passed so achingly slowly. Weiss kept an eye out. The poor server was rushing about, hardly pausing once.

While the hunger in her belly grew, Weiss would admit she was getting a little bit concerned. Only one girl serving a whole restaurant? That didn't seem right.

"Klein," she said sharply. "Wait outside for me. I shall be right out after having a talk with the manager."

Klein seemed to hesitate but decided against arguing with her. "Of course, miss." He gave her a little bow before heading down the steps towards the door.

Weiss lingered in her seat before a few seconds, noting the door the waiter kept entering and exiting from. With a sigh she rose and slung her bag over her shoulder. There was a wave of murmurs as the occupants noticed her heading towards said door, the "Staff Only" sign clearly displayed.

That's Weiss Schnee, she heard someone whisper. CEO of that dust company. Heard she's got dough out the doors!

Oh really? That's so cool!

Weiss ignored them as she always did. She was far too used to the whispers and the rumours that flew around her wherever she went. Anyone who knew anything about business knew who she was. The Schnee Dust Company iwas/i rolling in dough but most of it was reinvested in the workers, machinery or sponsored events. Weiss admittedly was quite rich though.

Weiss pushed the door open, clearing her throat loudly. "I'd like to speak to the manager!"

There was squeak of shock and then the dark haired waitress stumbled out of a corner, a plate of veg in her hands. For a few second they considered each other until Weiss folded her arms expectantly.

"Miss… You can't be here," the waitress stammered, eyes flitting towards the door. "I… The sign- sir wouldn't-"

Weiss cut her off with a glower. "I said I'd like to speak to the manager."

"I… miss, um, he's not here. Sorry." The waitress ducked her head as if expecting her to yell.

But Weiss didn't. She just sighed. "Then direct me to the highest authority please. I'd like a word."

"That would be me," the waitress said quietly.

And Weiss blinked. That didn't make sense. She was the only waitress here.

"Miss I'm so sorry, things are- aha, so slow but I swear I just… we're trying our best," the waitress blabbered. "Work is going but I mean… haha, funny thing, we-"

"We? Who else is here?"

"I.. my sister. She's the chef here."

Weiss nodded. "Take me to her please." The waitress wasn't the one that she needed to talk to. It was the one making the food.

The waitress seemed to be hesitating but she beckoned for her to follow her anyway. Weiss followed about two feet behind her, eyes scanning the walls as they passed. Nothing caught her eye.

"Yang! Yang!"

The waitress paused at the door to the kitchen, nervously balancing on her toes. The noise coming from inside was… something else. The whistle of pots boiling, several timers going off, the clink of metal against metal.

"...Yang?"

There was a huge shuffling and then a crash as someone inside appeared to trip. The waitress flinched and even Weiss had to wince.

"Shit! Ah ha! Um…. Yes Rubes?"

The waitress looked back at Weiss with an apologetic expression but Weiss was only getting more and more confused. She folded her arms and indicated for her to go ahead.

"... Yang? Are you, um, able to come out?"

There was a clinking noise as several of the whistles vanished. The person inside was moving quickly, footsteps echoing from everywhere at once.

Weiss frowned. One chef for this whole kitchen? Maybe one professionally trained chef would be enough but they'd naturally have helpers. Something wasn't right.

"Look Ruby, kinda swamped right now…! Ugh! I.. gotta bunch of things on, you want to come in?"

Ruby looked back at Weiss with a question to which Weiss rolled her eyes and nodded. That obviously wasn't what the poor girl wanted as she squeaked and darted inside. Weiss fought the urge to sigh.

The kitchen was as much as mess as Weiss had assumed. Pots and pans lay all over the place, many dumped unwashed into the alarmingly full sink. Steam rose in curtains across different stoves and ovens glowed red with heat.

"Hey Ruby, what's… oh... hi…"

A woman emerged from behind a cloud of steam and Weiss had to bite her lip to help her focus. Because the woman was _stunning_.

Her hair was huge, wild and blonde but unbelievably gorgeous; the kind that you'd want to sit and brush all day. She wore an apron wrapped across her body but that didn't hide how sculpted her thighs were or how lusciously her breasts swelled. Her eyes were this vibrant purple that glowed with warmth and she had this tired yet easy-going smile.

Weiss fell in love on the spot.

"... Ruby? Who's your friend and would you care to introduce me?" Yang smiled, stepping towards them.

Yang looked quite tired. Despite the warmth and obvious friendliness, her expression was one that appeared to be forcing herself to keep moving. There was sweat gleaming across her brow and her apron was stained.

That didn't stop her from taking Weiss by the hand and kissing it. Weiss flushed immediately which Yang only grinned at.

"I… I, um.." Ruby stammered.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Hello. My name is Weiss and I, um, was a little concerned about the service here."

Yang's expression fell and dropped her hand. "Oooh… that's a little… Miss, I apologise _so_ much. Things are getting out of hand, I'm so behind- Oz just up and left. As did so many-"

"She's been working non-stop for about nineteen hours." Ruby's addition was quiet but it clearly rang through with Yang.

"Rubes! You can't just- don't-!" she hissed.

Weiss stepped forward, cutting her off. "Nineteen hours? Are you iinsane/i?!" She took hold of Yang's arm and the woman swayed where she stood. "That's not at all standard working hours, _you_ _need to rest_!"

Ruby was chewing the end of her sleeve nervously, watching the two. But Yang shook her head stubbornly.

"I… I can't. The restaurant… it has to stay open… We have customers and- and- Ozpin would flatten me if I left them without food! You have to understand, Weiss! I must!"

How could a woman so beautiful be so lacking in judgment. Yang looked like she was ready to drop down dead and Ruby was looking, while better than Yang, quite tired. Both of them needed to go home and rest but neither seemed willing to.

Weiss released the woman's quite muscular arm and rummaged in her bag. "You are so stubborn, you brute," she muttered as she withdrew her scroll. "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

"Eh? What?"

Weiss ignored her and dialled Klein. He answered almost immediately.

"Miss! I was worried, you were taking quite some time in there. Is everything alright? Can I help you?" As always he was ready to help and right now she needed that.

"Klein, I need my top chef and a team of their best assistants down here asap. Tell them they best be prepared to cook their hearts out. You have fifteen minutes." Short and clear was how she rolled.

"... of course, miss… Anything else?" Her butler sounded confused but agreed without argument to his instructions. One of the reasons she prefered Klein to the others; he trusted her judgment.

"No, thank you." She hung up and looked back to see Yang and Ruby staring at her in awe. "Excuse me?"

"You're Weiss Schnee. As in ithe/i Weiss Schnee." Yang's voice was awestruck as she ran her eyes over her again. "I hadn't realised that someone so important was here, oh Oum, you were coming in here to complain weren't you? I'm so sorry, I just was swamped and I swear-"

Weiss cut her off by placing a finger against her lips. Yang froze mid sentence but the expression in her purple eyes changed. Weiss suddenly felt hot all over.

"You keep talking about so much work, yet I see nothing being done," she pressed on. "We have fifteen minutes before my people get here and in that time we'll get much done. Hurry up."

"We?" Ruby frowned.

Weiss nodded, stripping off her jacket and hanging it on a hook next to some dirty looking aprons. She winced and took one. The things she did for beautiful women.

"I'll help. Now hurry along, we don't have much time!"

Both women stood stood gaping for another few seconds before a clap from Weiss sent them along. Ruby swooped down and picked up the nearest ready dishes and darted out, her skirts whirling like a tornado.

And Weiss and Yang worked together in the kitchen. With two people it appeared to be a lot easier to manage. Not easy at all but easier.

Also Weiss was less than very experienced in cooking. She knew a lot of theory and what things should do but actually putting it into practice with actual recipes? Haha, maybe not.

But she did what she could.

She cleaned a stack of plates which not only helped clear the sink but got them ready for Yang. She grabbed ingredients and spices from shelves. She took made sure things never boiled over and assisted Yang in many areas.

However, when it came to cutting she was frustratingly slow. And it was iannoying/i. She was a fencing champion, cutting with a tiny blade should be child's play to her. Yet the slicing and dicing was not coming and she let out a sigh of frustration.

"Here," an amused voice laughed. "Let me."

Before Weiss could register what Yang had said she felt a warm body press against her back and a pair of strong hands landed on her wrists.

Yang was about a head taller than her and rested her chin on Weiss' shoulder as she guided her hands. Slow but steady strokes down into the veg and soon they were nothing but small green squares.

Weiss was short circuiting. Yang was warm and so easily wrapped around her; she just wanted to lean back into her and take in her scent. She could feel Yang's hips nestled behind her back, skin to skin contact barred only by their clothes. A hot blush crept up her neck.

So yes, Weiss was doing this out of concern for the two workers' health but it may have helped that Yang was super attractive. Just a bit.

Yang released her hands and beamed. "Just like that. See?"

Weiss stammered a thanks before her blush caught her over completely. Yang just laughed.

Ruby rushed in before either of them could comment and Weiss took that opportunity to recover by the sink. Taking deep breaths, she quickly returned to work.

It wasn't long before Ruby came back in with a message from Klein. And Weiss hurriedly guided her team into the kitchen. After some quick instructions from Yang they set to work. And Weiss hung up her apron.

The restaurant was still glowing with life as she pulled Yang and Ruby out. Klein stayed to supervise, a reassuring nod enough to send her going.

Both Yang and Ruby were tired but they has perked up, a bit of colour returning to their pale faces. Which was good and Weiss noted it.

"Where do you live?" she asked as she made them get into her personal chauffeured car.

"Weiss, we can't repay you for this, you've done so much-" Yang's mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"Ridiculous. There's no need to pay me, just take better care of yourself," Weiss retorted.

"My my, I'd never thought I'd see the day Weiss Schnee expressed concern for another human being," her driver, Blake, chuckled. The woman leaned back in her chair, grinning. "Is the world ending?"

"Oh quiet, you," Weiss snapped, though with Blake she was always teasing. She loved Blake and didn't know what she do without her.

"We actually live together. Down on Patch Street, the last house next to the giant cherry tree," Ruby answered. "It's not hard to find."

Weiss nodded and flicked a hand at Blake. The dark haired woman saluted mockingly before turning back in her seat.

Yang was sitting in the middle with Ruby and Weiss on their respective sides. Which means that Weiss was brushing up against her. Accidentally of course. She totally didn't like the feeling of Yang's muscles pressed against her arm. Not at all.

Weiss caught Blake's eyes in the mirror and gave her the death stare. Blake just winked and kept driving.

Blake pulled up next to a moderately sized house that looked super cosy and 100% what those two would live in. It was two storeys tall and had a real nice garden, full of flowers and bushes.

"This is us," Ruby sighed with relief. "Home sweet home."

Weiss nodded and indicated to the door. The two slid out, each with thanks but Yang paused and turned back to her.

"Thanks, Weiss," Yang breathed, leaning against the door. "Seriously. What you did was so kind and I'm amazed at what a wonderful person you are."

Weiss blushed and tried her hardest to ignore Blake's knowing grin. "No bother, Yang. It was pleasure to meet you."

"And you, Snowflake." Yang closed the car door and smiled brightly through the glass. She and Ruby both waved before heading into the house.

Weiss watched them go, a lingering feeling of something even she didn't understand lying at the bottom of her chest. She smiled though. Snowflake. That was a new one.

Blake started up the engine and drove away from their house. For the first few minutes it was pure silence as Weiss contemplated about the two.

Blake hummed lightly. "So… first name basis, huh?"

"That's it, you're fired!"

Blake burst out laughing.

* * *

Weiss was working in her office, drawing up the accounts for next month. Expenditures were expected to rise with the increase in the workforce and sites but as was the profit. From her calculations, things were leaning quite in her favour.

There was a knock at her door and Blake opened it. "Um, hey Weiss. Someone's arrived unappointed but you'd ireally/i like to see them. Will I send them in?"

Weiss paused, setting her pen down. It was rare people showed up to her office without an appointment. Without meant it wasn't business related. Maybe it was Winter.

No, her sister was away with Ironwood, working on some top secret mission that was super important. Or something. Winter refused to tell her anything.

"Go ahead," she shrugged. "I haven't got much on my plate, this will be a nice change."

Blake got that wicked smile of hers and Weiss knew something very interesting was going to happen. Probably at her own expense or embarrassment.

"Very good, Miss. You won't regret it." Blake vanished from the door and Weiss dimly heard her tell someone to come on in. Footsteps walked towards the door before an entirely new person stepped inside. One that she had not expected.

Yang walked in.

She was dressed differently from the restaurant and Weiss could totally appreciate everything about how she looked. Clean sharp jacket, slightly tight top and fitted pants.

And in her arms was a bouquet of flowers.

"For you, my lady Schnee," she teased, offering them.

Weiss rose to take them, a blush rising to her cheeks. Their hands brushed between the passing and Yang grinned.

"Just a token of our thanks. Your team was well received and saved our asses from our boss. And in general it was such an amazing thing to do."

"I'm going to have to have a stern talk to your boss about hiring staff for shifts. They'd need it. But thank you. These are very appreciated."

Yang shifted from one foot to the other, rubbing the back of her neck. "You're welcome… and I was wondering if I could ask something else… a little more personal this time."

Weiss blinked. "Go on."

Yang gave her a smile but it was nervous. "Hey, so I do hope I'm picking up on the signals right but do you… I don't know.. want to go out sometime? For dinner?"

Weiss arched an eyebrow. "Like a date?"

"Yes. Yes a date."

Weiss felt herself break into a smile. "Well I'd love to. How does Friday night sound?"

Yang lit up, beaming at her. "That would be great! Yes! I… I'd like to pick you up but I only have a motorbike… is that okay?"

Gorgeous, thoughtful and a motorbike? Weiss had hit the jackpot!

"Oh even better. I'll expect you around seven?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Well then it's a date, Yang. I'll see you then."

Yang's attitude was so cheerful as she wished her goodbye and left. But before she did so, the blonde couldn't help but leave a kiss on her cheek. And Weiss was all too happy to receive.

Moving around her office, Weiss found a large vase for the flowers and set them up at her window. They were all sorts of colours: red, yellow, pink, orange, blue… and purple. Purple like Yang's eyes.

Weiss smiled softly.

"Oooh Weiss Schnee has a date," Blake teased from the door. "Such a pretty girl, I'm almost jealous." The woman shook her head. "You are so lucky, Miss."

For once Weiss didn't roll her eyes at her suggestive statements because aha, it was true. She nodded, mind wandering to a certain blonde chef with stunning purple eyes.

"Yes… yes I am... quite lucky."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated!**


End file.
